russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Video
IBC Video is an online IBC-branded broadband channel that launched in February 1, 2014. It features up to 24 hours of new and old programming every week and includes advertising. History In its soft launch phase that commenced February 1, 2014, IBC Video has garnering more than 1.13 million streams and officially launched with a full advertising and promotional campaign on Saturday (March 1) as part of the network's 55th anniversary. Later on, IBC restricted the service to viewers inside the Philippines, worldwide and its territories. Shortly after IBC implemented these restrictions, IBC Video was launched the original, feature clips of programs. Programming 'Current Programming' IBC Video's current programming represents IBC's current programming efforts in addition to some archived programming. Programming is stylized as it appears on the IBC Video shows page: Online re-runs of past and present IBC 13 shows are also uploaded in the website. *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (2014-present) *''Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang'' (2020-present) *''Battle of the Brains'' (2018-present) *''Chinatown TV'' (produced by Horizon of the Sun Communications Incorporated, 2010-present) *''Computer Man'' (2019-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-2015, 2018-present) *''DMZ TV Reload'' (2000-2001, 2011-2013, 2018-present) * Iskul Bukol ''(1978-1990, 2017-present) * ''Julie Vega (2019-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (2014-present) *''Married at First Sight'' (2020-present) * P.O.13 (2019-present) * Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines (2017, 2020-present) * Sarah G. Live (2019-present) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015-present) * Sic O'Clock News (1987-1990, 2019-present) * Talent ng Bayan (2018-present) * Talents Academy (2019-present) *''T.O.D.A.S.: Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show'' (1981-1989, 2010-present) *''Travel Time'' (1986–1991, 2019-present) *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services[) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2010-present) 'Previous Programming' Previous programming will continue to appear on the IBC Video shows page: *''13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star'' (2019) *''7 Secrets'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services *''An Evening with Raoul'' (2017, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) *''Anna Luna'' (2014-2015) *''ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan'' (2018-2019) *''Baby Faced Beauty'' (2017-present) *''Bagets Kids'' (2015-2016, produced boy Viva Television) *''Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell'' (2016-2017) *''Before I Fall in Love'' (2015-2016) *''BFF'' (2018) * Bida Best 2016 (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Bida si Raval (2018) * Bimby (2016) * Born to be a Superstar (2012-2018, produced by Viva Television) * Bukas May Kahapon (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) * Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (2016-2019) *''Carita de Angel'' (2013-2014) *''Celebrity DAT Com'' (2003-2004, 2014-2015) *''Chacha'' (2017-2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''City Hunter'' (2017) *''College Luv'' (2017-2018) *''Dahil Ba Sa Kanya'' (2015) *''Dancing with the Stars'' (2015-2016) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (2014-2018) *''Divergent'' (2015-2016) *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (2017-2018) *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' (2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''El Filibusterismo'' (2016) *''Fall In Love With Me'' (2015) *''Fantasiko'' (2015) * ''Flames'' (2014-2015) *''Flora Vega'' (2019) * Friends 4Ever (2014-2015) * Forever Barkada (2015-2016) * Fun House (2016-2017 under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan ''(2016, produced by Viva Television) * ''Gaya ng Dati (2014) * Glory Jane (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? ''(2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * ''Hapi House (1987-1989, 2019) * Hati Tayo sa Magdamag (2018) * Hayate the Combat Butler (2014-2015, produced by Viva Television) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (2014-20199) * High School Life (2016-2018) * Hulog ng Langit (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Ikaw Pala 'Yon'' (2017-2018) *''I Luv for Christmas'' (2015, 2016) * I Will Be Here (2016) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (2014) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (2014-2016) *''Joey & Teysi'' (2011-2016) *''Junior Twin'' (2017) *''Kahapon Lamang'' (2016) *''Kailangan Kita'' (2014-2015) *''Kapantay ay Langit'' (2018) *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (2014) *''Kung Fu Fighting'' (2015) *''Kumander Bawang'' (2015-2016, produced by Viva Television) *''Little Superstar'' (2016) *''Lara Laura'' (2016-2017) *''Learn with English'' (2016-2017) *''Love of My Life'' (2015, produced by Viva Television) *''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (2019) *''Luz Clarita (2018-2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (2014) * Magic Kamison (2017) * Math Power (2016-2017) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013-2018) * Merlyna' '(2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Morning Kris (2016-2019) *''My Little Anghel (2017) *My Princess'' (2016) *''My Ultimate Modelo 2019'' (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (2018-2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Only Me and You'' (2014) *''Open Arms'' (2019-2020, under Secarats Talent Management Services) *''Paano Kita Iibigin'' (2015-2016) *''Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?'' (2016) * Pamana (2016-2017) *''Princess Charm'' (2015) *''Promil Four i-Shine Talent Camp TV'' (2018) *''Pusong Mamon'' (2015-2016) * Rapunzel (2018-2019) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Saberkada'' (2018-2019) * Science Kwela (2016-2017) * Search for the Next Miss Universe (2019) * Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * SMAC Pinoy Ito! (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) * Star 13 Presents (2016-2017) * Syrena (2016) * Tasya Fantasya (2014, 2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * The Best of Retro featuring FBC (Family Birth Control) Rebirth (2018, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (2016-2017) *''The Jon Santos Show'' (2018-2019) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way!'' (2019-2020) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2014-2015) *''The Story of a School Girl'' (2018-2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Till My Heartaches End'' (2018) *''T.O.D.A.S. Kids'' (2013-2014) *''To Love Again' '(2017-2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services) *Travel Goals'' (2019) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001-2003, 2014) *''Valerina'' (2018) * Vic & Leen (2017) *''Voltron Man'' (2014-2015) *''Wanbol U'' (2019) *''Warrior is a Child'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''You Light Up My Life'' (2016-2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Zylona'' (2019) 'IBC News and Current Affairs' * Bitag Live (2019-present) *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (2004-2011, 2012-present) *''Crime Desk'' (2019-present) *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) *''Express Balita Weekend'' (2010-present) *''Forum ni Randy'' (2013-present) *''Headline 13'' (1989-1992, 1997-1998, 2019-present) * IBC NewsBreak (1992-1994, 2014-present) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (2013-present) * Lingkod Kaibigan (2016-present) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2016-present) * Oh My Gising! (2019-present) * Serbisyong Kaibigan (2019-present) *''Tutok 13'' (2019-present) *''Veronica Files'' (2019-present) 'IBC Sports' *''NBA on IBC'' (1977-1986, 1996-2004, 2011-present) (under Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017-present) *''ONE Championship'' (2013-2016, 2019-present, under ATC Sports) *''PBA on IBC'' (1996-2003, 2011-present, produced by IBC Sports) 'Throwback Programming' Programming throwback available online, including content that was part of IBC Video. *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1977–1987) *''Computer Man'' (1990-1991) *''Eh Kasi, Babae!'' (1987–1988) *''Loveliness'' (1988–1990) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1989) *''Ora Engkantada'' (1986–1990) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1986–1988) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (1988–1991) See also * IBC.com.ph * IBC * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * IBC Video Official Website Category:Internet properties established in 2014 Category:IBC Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television network